emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1403 (14th November 1989)
After seeing the conditions of sheep in a Tate truck, Matt calls out the vet which causes trouble for Chris. Elsewhere, Sarah is surprised to learn of Jack's return whilst Joe proposes he buys Jack's share of farm. Plot Henry receives a letter from Marian. Annie tries to find out from Jack if he plans to move back to the farm, but he doesn't let on. Sarah's rocked slightly when Amos delights in telling her that Jack's back on his own and staying with Kathy. Kate worries to Kathy about the situation with Joe and Jack, noting that Jack pushed Joe out of the farm before. Matt and Joe take some sheep to the market. Matt is disgusted to discover a dead sheep and three of them off their feet in the Frank Tate & Son's truck, due to them being so tightly packed. He confronts the delivery driver, Eric and another man, Chris Tate, about it and demands that the vet be called to their disinterest before leaving to call a vet himself. Sarah speaks to Kathy about Jack being back and invites her to dinner at hers that night. Matt leaves the vet to it when he arrives to Eric and Chris's annoyance. Amos tries to find out what was in Marian's letter from Henry, but doesn't get far. Chris uses Eric's office and makes plans to get rid of the ewes in Belgium without the vet knowing where they've gone. Eric enquires after Frank Tate saying he's not seen him at The Foresters in a while. Chris mysteriously tells him he's gone upmarket since then. Henry confronts Jack over Marian's letter saying she was abandoned by him and that he's impatient and irresponsible. Jack tells Henry that he gave her plenty of chances. Kathy refuses to divulge to Jack who she's having dinner with when he discovers she's going out. Joe, Annie, Henry and Kate discuss Jack over dinner. Joe doesn't think it's going to work between them anymore. Annie insists that it must. Sarah and Kathy are also discussing Jack over dinner. Sarah notes that she told Jack if things didn't work out between him and Marian to give her a call, now he's been back a week and made no contact. Jack asks Seth to babysit Robert for an hour when he calls round to borrow some butter. Kathy's uncomfortable as Sarah arranges to meet a man named Jerry the following night. Annie, Henry and Kate try to make Joe see that they all need to gather Jack for a talk and are shocked when Joe suggests they split up and he buy Jack's share of the farm. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Robert Sugden - Richard Smith (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom, exterior *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and field *Sarah Connolly's house - Living room *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric's office and exterior Notes *First appearance of Chris Tate. *This is the first episode of the programme to be broadcast under the name Emmerdale. Beginning with this episode, the 1989 title sequence is now used. *This episode was repeated on Granada Plus on 1st July 1998. This is the first Emmerdale/''Emmerdale Farm'' episode to be repeated on the channel. *This was the first episode broadcast by ITV3 as part of their run of classic episodes of the show, on the 21st January 2019. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 11,140,000 (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes